This invention relates to a method for preparing selected metal dithiobenzoates and the use of such compounds as additives in lubricating hydrocarbon compositions.
A wide number of compounds have been disclosed as useful additives for lubricating compositions to reduce oxidative or thermal degradation, to reduce wear and to minimize rust, corrosion and friction. Some of the representative types of additives used in lubricating compositions are noted in "Lubricant Additives" by C. V. Smalheer and R. K. Smith, 1967.
One particular family of compounds which has found extensive use as antiwear and antioxidant additives in lubricating compositions is the metal dialkyldithiophosphates. While these compounds and other related compounds have excellent properties, certain types of applications require or prefer the use of additives where there is no phosphorus content.
While there are known additives which do not contain phosphorus, it has been difficult to find any having the overall effectiveness of the metal dialkyldithiophosphates.